Thrown Back
by Shadow of Flame
Summary: After the final battle Harry has been thrown into the Marauders time. With only one person from his time and can trust completly, how will he deal with suspision, pranks, Hogwarts, 1977, and being around the traitor? Not to mention dead people.
1. Arrival

Thrown Back.

**Some events in HBP and DH are changed/ignored. Dumbledore is alive, kind of, and Remus is alive. The dates are an esstimate, I have no idea if they are right or not, as they make sense one way but not another. Edited: 7-8-09 Eastern time**

Chapter one: Arrival

Hogwarts, 1998, or after the Final Battle

The battle had just ended a few days ago. Fred, Collin, Snape, and many others now lay dead. Tonks was in critical condition, Pomfrey wasn't sure if she would live or not. Harry shook his head once more to clear himself of those thoughts as he headed to the Quidditch pitch.

Harry had no real reason of going to the pitch, after all, Quidditch was over. But flying was as much of a calming activity as fun for him. Besides, he wanted to try out that broom Madam Hooch had shown him. But unfortunately, Harry never made it to the pitch.

***

Hogwarts, 1977 (I think), near beginning of seventh year

James was laughing to something Sirius had just said, as was Peter. Remus was smiling, as he was not one given to full blown laughter. Also, it getting dark, so Remus' werewolf senses were helping in making sure no one got injured, not that it was really needed as they were on a well beaten path. Remus glimpsed something out of the corner of his eye: something that sparkled in the moon light. He turned, and started through the slightly longer grass to the object.

"Remus?" It was James.

Remus didn't respond, but continued walking, trying to pinpoint the exact location of the object.

"Moony? Where are you going?"

This time, Remus turned his head to answer Sirius, "I saw something-" he stopped abruptly as he stumbled over something. A body. It was a boy with hair of undeterminable color, emerald green eyes, and a barley noticeable scar under his bangs. He was scrawny; he looked like he could be a fifth year, but something about his face made him seem older than he really was. Remus estimated he was around their age.

The other Marauders crowded around the boy. "Is he dead?" Peter asked nervously.

Remus looked the boy over, "No."

"Dumbledore…"

The four Marauders started at the unexpected voice.

"Need…to….see…Dumble…dore…" the boy rasped out through uneven breathing.

James and Sirius stared at each other, surly his boy needed to Hospital Wing?"

The boy sat up, his breathing evening out, "I'm fine." He stated before anyone could voice the suggestion of the Hospital Wing. Remus looked him over once more, noting that there was nothing wrong with him. "Fine," he allowed, "We'll help you." He offered his hand to the boy to help him up, "I'm Remus Lupin."

The boy took the offered hand, his breath hitched as he heard the name. His eyes reflected his surprise. Only Remus noticed it.

"James Potter," James offered his hand as well.

As the boy stood up, Sirius gave a lopsided grin, "Sirius Black."

"The white sheep in the Black family," James added, grinning as well.

Peter moved into the boy's line of sight, "Peter Pettigrew," he said. The boy's eyes flashed with some emotion at his name.

The boy's mouth opened, but nothing came out. He closed it again, and opened it. This was way too weird.

***

Hogwarts, 1977

Harry was, to put it mildly, shocked. He was in the Marauders time! And only five minutes ago he had been heading to the Quidditch Pitch in 1997. Not only that, he seemed to have lost his glasses, making it very hard to see. At least he knew how he got there. Kind of.

Something on the ground had caught his attention, a gleaming black stone: a pendent. After a minute of looking at it, he reached down and picked up the stone, noting the thin chain it was on. He had stood, contemplating it for a moment, before his hand moved it placed it over his head. The stone felt cold, than warm, against his skin. Thirty seconds later, he found himself falling through air, landing beside the lake, when his eyes opened, he could make out bleary forms that had resemblance to people he knew. He had rasped out his need to see Dumbledore, and the first boy had spoken his name. Remus Lupin. Moony. The only good Marauder alive in his time. The other boys; James Potter, Prongs, his dad. Sirius Black, Padfoot, his godfather. And Pettigrew. The traitor. It was enough for him know where, if not when, he was.

Hogwarts, in the times his parents had attended.

Harry had forced the four boys to leave him at the entrance to the headmaster's office alone, luckily they did with little argument as Dumbledore came around the corner soon, with McGonagall.

"James?" Dumbledore asked, surprised, as he could swear he had just seen the Potter heir in another corridor.

Harry shook his head mutely, marveling over the condition of well being this times Dumbledore was in. His Dumbledore still did not have complete use of his right hand. He recovered from his shock as McGonagall stared down on him, "No, sir."

Dumbledore frowned, then smiled, "Good, because I just saw him less than a minute ago. But, the question remains, who are you?"

Harry hesitated, "I will tell you, but it is not something that can be discussed in the openness of a hallway."

"Very well then," Dumbledore moved to the gargoyle that protected the entrance to his office, "Chocolate Frog." The gargoyle jumped aside, allowing the three access to the spiraling staircase.

Once in Dumbledore's office, he sat down behind his desk, motioning for Harry and McGonagall to do the same. It felt strange to Harry, surreal, to be sitting in the chair he had sat in so often this past year, or was that would be sitting in?

Harry cleared his throat, "My name is Harry Potter. I'm…James Potter's son." McGonagall gasped, while Dumbledore looked mildly surprised. "I'm from the future," Harry continued, "1998, to be exact. I can from the year that would have been my 7th, but because of the war I missed it." There, that didn't give too much away. "I know what made me come here, but I don't know how or why, nor do I know how to get back to my time." He finished.

Dumbledore frowned, "Well, it seems that the best thing for you to do would be to attend school here again."

"Seventh year?" Harry asked.

"You said you missed it, it shouldn't be too hard." McGonagall responded

Harry shook his head, "Not at all, Professor McGonagall. It actually might help me, do a year of school where I'm not the Boy-Who-Lived."

"The Boy-Who-Lived?" McGonagall questioned.

Dumbledore interrupted, "If it has too much importance in the future, don't tell us." Harry nodded his agreement. "However, your name is a bit obvious, and your looks."

Harry nodded again, "I know. One thing though, I refuse to change the color of my eyes, and my scar won't go away. Stupid curse scar. So the best bet is the hair."

McGonagall nodded now, "Yes, I would suggest blond or red, as brown is too close to black."

"Red," Harry answered immediately, thinking that blond would make him look too much like a Malfoy.

McGonagall got out her wand and made various motions with it. A few seconds later, Harry stood with dark red hair instead of black. "What about your name?"

Harry looked thoughtful, "how about…."

Five minutes and a Sorting Hat session later, red haired, Evan Pretter exited the Headmaster's office with the help of his invisibility clock. Of course, that factor was unknown to the two professors.

**Harry will almost always be refered to by Evan in the narritive. In some conversations, he will be called Harry. **

**This chapter is short, the next one is a bit longer, I think. I've made nurmours changes to this chapter, and if I missed something, I'm sorry.**


	2. Evan Pretter

Thrown Back

**Okay, here is chapter two. And, I'll admit, it's been written for about a week, but it's a good thing I didn't post it as I made some changes. Oh, and PLEASE GO BACK AND READ CHAPTER ONE I CHANGED SOME THINGS!. Edited 8-6-09 Eastern Time. I know I said Dumbledore is alive in last chapters AN, but I've decided that it's better for what I have planned for him to be dead. **

Chapter two: Evan Pretter

The Marauders waited impatiently for the golden plates in the Great Hall to fill up with food. However, it seemed they would have to wait a bit longer, as Dumbledore stood up.

"I am pleased to announce that we have a new student-" everyone turned as the doors to the Great Hall opened and a red haired boy entered the room. "-meet Evan Pretter, seventh year Gryffindor." Dumbledore sat down again, as the new boy headed quickly to the Gryffindor table, either unaffected by the stares, or ignoring them. Or both.

Harry, or Evan as his new name was, walked as quick as he could without suspicion to the Gryffindor table. As he approached the table, he noticed James nudge Sirius.

"Hey! Isn't that the boy we saw yesterday?" He asked his best friend.

Sirius glanced at 'Evan', "yeah, it is."

"He'll be rooming with us, right?" Peter spoke up.

Remus nodded, "Yep."

Sirius, never one to back down, stood up, "Hey!" he gestured to the seat next to him.

Relieved, 'Evan' sat down on the bench next to the Black. "Thanks," he said, "Sirius, right?"

Sirius nodded, "Yep. But…uh…for what?"

Evan shrugged, "I didn't have many friends when I was a kid." He left it at that.

"Why-" Sirius started, but stopped after Remus stepped on his toe under the table, "OW" he cried instead. Remus shot him a look that said 'shut up.' Thankfully, Sirius did so.

They had been eating for a while when James asked a question. "Where did you used to go to school?"

"Karlton's Academy for Wizards of Muggle Blood," Evan answered smoothly. No one would guess he was lying.

"So you're Muggleborn?" Sirius asked,

"My mum was," Evan said shortly.

"Was?" Peter asked, confused.

Evan glared at him, "She's dead." It was all he could do to not shout that it was the rat's fault. Remus nudged Peter in the ribs.

"You're really unlucky, you know," Sirius randomly said as they were leaving the Great Hall.

Surprisingly, Evan half laughed, "No, I have extreme luck in both ways." At the other's confused looks, he added, "It's complicated. But, you were saying, Sirius?"

"Well, today is Sunday, so we have class tomorrow."

Evan shook his head, "what's so bad about that?"

"It's CLASS!" Sirius shouted.

Evan snorted, "Do any of your professors hate you?"

"No, of course not," Was Sirius surprised answer.

"Well, two of mine did. I've looking forward to that not happening." Evan closed his mouth and refused to elaborate further.

"I would show you around the school now…" James started.

Evan yawned, "It's okay, I'm pretty tired." Cause traveling twenty one years into the past makes you really exhausted. He followed the Marauders up to the common room, and then to their dormitory. His trunk, which had a slightly rusty name plate engraved with EHP, was at the foot of his bed. Ironically, it was the same bed he slept in in his time. After changing into his pajamas, he climbed into bed, closing the red curtains tight around the bed frame.

"Weird," Peter said, once they were sure Evan had fallen asleep, which was only five minutes later.

Remus remarked, "Maybe not, he said he didn't have many friends as a kid. It could just be a habit." After all, Remus still wouldn't show his bare arms, even if they rarely got bit anymore.

"Maybe," James allowed and got into bed himself.

The next morning, Remus was up first, well, at least he thought he was. The werewolf was just exiting his bed when he heard a voice murmur, "Morning." Surprised, Remus' head snapped around to see Evan lying fully dressed on his bed, the curtains pushed to the side.

"Evan…" Remus started, still surprised. "When did you wake up?

Evan gave a half smile, "Ten minutes ago? Forty minutes ago?" The truth was, Evan had been awake for about an hour after a nightmare. "When's breakfast?"

Remus shrugged, "Just about whenever you get down there. Although the house elves don't start serving until six, and end at nine thirty, ten on weekends."

Evan nodded vaguely. Well, that was useful information, it was something he actually didn't know yet. He knelt down beside his trunk, tapping it absentmindedly with his wand and pulled out his school bag. After closing and locking the trunk once more, he headed down to the common room. He had just opened a book when a voice sounded next to him.

"Hi." Evan turned around to see a girl with red hair and green eyes. His eyes. Lily. His mother. "I'm Lily Evans."

"Evan Pretter," he managed to get out, hoping that his face didn't show his surprise.

"Looking forward to Potions?" Lily asked, motioning to the book in his hand.

Evan glanced down, a bit confused, "Oh. Yeah. A bit," It was a lie. Evan was looking forward to Potions way more than a bit. This would be his first time with an unbiased teacher. And sixth year in his time didn't count. After all, Slughorn favored him since he was the Boy-Who-Lived as well as Lily Evans' son. And there was another reason for reading this particular book. Last night, after arranging his cover story with McGonagall and Dumbledore, he had gone to the Room of Requirement to wish the things he needed into existence. The Cloak, the Map, his trunk, the fake locket (there wasn't really any reason he needed that, but he liked to have it near him after the price it paid to get it) and some books, most importantly, the Half-Blood Prince's Potions book, that had of course, the cover of a brand new book on it. (Which was fine as the covers were the same).

"Hey! Hey, Evan!" Evan looked up, confused as he still wasn't completely used to being called Evan yet.

"Huh? What?"

Lily sighed, "You should probably get to breakfast. You don't want to be late on your first day."

"Right," Evan said sharply he stood up, putting his book back in his bag, and made for the portrait-hole. He wasn't paying attention to where he walked; after all, he had spent the last six years roaming around this castle, so he was especially surprised when he bumped into something. Or more accurately, someone.

"Whoa, sorry," Remus extended his arm to keep Evan from falling. "Are you okay?"

Evan nodded as he picked up his bag. He groaned when he realized that a number of his books had fallen out. Remus bent to help him pick the books up. "Yeah," Evan answered, "I'm fine. Sorry I bumped into you though."

Remus shrugged, "I'm used to it. Come on, everyone else is already at breakfast."

When they entered the Great Hall, there were no whispers, no glares, glances, excited, mistrusting, or otherwise. No one paid them more attention than was due to a Marauder and a new kid, which was quite less than Evan, well, Harry really, was subject to in his own time. But here, he could just be Evan Pretter, instead of Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived. James waved to over to a spot near the middle of the Gryffindor table. Sirius was farther down, talking to a slightly older boy who bore a resemblance to someone Evan knew.

"Thanks, Frank!" Sirius called as he headed back toward James.

Frank. The name tore at Evan's heart. He knew now who the boy was. Frank Longbottom, Neville's father who had been tortured into insanity by Bellatrix and her husband. Evan's fist clenched. How many people here were dead in his time by the hand of Voldemort or the vile Death Eaters? Evan sat down, still rather distracted and disturbed by the way his thoughts were going. In fact, he was so deep in thought, that he didn't notice someone behind him until they spoke.

"And here I thought you don't go looking for trouble."

The boys all spun around to see a wizard with brown hair that was fading to gray in a number of places, with tattered robes that hung from his lean body. They were all shocked to see someone behind them, but none more so than Evan.

"What-how-when-where-why?" He chocked out.

A much older Remus Lupin looked down at him, and offered a hand to help him up from where he had fallen.

"But…what…" Evan repeated. He seemed unable to get out a complete sentence.

"I'm taking the DADA post," Lupin replied.

"Excuse me, sir," Remus asked his older self, "do you know Evan?"

"Yes, Remus Lupin, correct?" When Remus nodded, (Evan was too occupied by his possible heart attack…fine, that's an exaggeration…to see the irony of the previous statement) Lupin continued, "I was his teacher in third year."

James gestured to Evan, "Uh..sir, is he okay?"

Lupin put down his briefcase which looked exactly like the one he had in the future, except instead of saying 'Professor R.J. Lupin' it said 'Professor R. J. Nighte'. "Yes, H-Evan should be okay. I think he's just surprised at seeing me here."

Evan snapped out of it, "Surprised? That is an understatement, Professor."

Lupin, or Nighte as his alias was, smiled slightly, "Perhaps." With that, he turned, and left the room.

"That was…strange…" James said.

"Really, Prongs?" Remus said dryly, "I never would have guessed. Although how did Professor Nighte know my name?"

The others all shrugged, although Evan was smirking a bit as he knew exactly how Professor 'Nighte' knew Remus name.

"Wait, how do you know his name?" Peter asked.

Remus shook his head, "Honestly, Wormtail, it was on his briefcase, 'Professor R. J. Nighte.'"

"Oh." Peter said.

**Anyone surprised? Please review. **


	3. Professor Nighte

**Chapter three...yay. Harry will be called Evan in the narritive, and Harry only in certian conversations, in the same way older Lupin will be called Nighte. **

Thrown Back

Chapter three: Professor Nighte

Ironically, or maybe not so ironically, their first class of the day was Defense Against the Dark Arts. Evan was one of the first students in the class room, as were Lily Evans and Remus Lupin. Evan took out his schedule and took in that luckily, they did not have DADA with the Slytherins, but instead with Ravenclaw, at least today. Evan sighed with relief, he had way too much of Slytherin House in his own time. Thank Merlin he was able to convince the Sorting Hat, again, to put him in Gryffindor and not Slytherin. Hell, he would have been happy with Ravenclaw, even Hufflepuff would do, but Evan Pretter, formerly, or is that to be? Harry Potter, was still (will be?) a Gryffindor at heart.

Evan was absorbed in his thoughts, and as such did not notice the rest of the class enter until Lupin—no, Nighte, he reminded himself—called for attention.

"Morning, class. I'm Professor Nighte, and am, obviously, your Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher for the rest of the year, due to Professor Larkems accident. I have taught teenagers before, and believe or not, I've been one, so I know every trick in the book. Now, on to business." Nighte paused for a moment. "Now: Dueling. I'm going to start with the basics, and maybe a demonstration."

"Professor?"

"Yes, James?"

"Why are we learning dueling, exactly?"

Nighte's eyes clouded, "can anyone in the class answer that?"

"There's a war going on." The voice was emotionless. Everyone turned and stared at Evan Pretter in surprise. Everyone but Nighte.

"Correct, Evan." Nighte did his best to keep his voice from cracking. The war was just starting here, but part two had just ended in their time, with many deaths of loved ones.

"But, sir," Remus asked, "Won't the war be over by the time we finish school?"

"Don't I wish," Evan muttered, so of course Nighte and Remus heard him.

Nighte shook his head sadly, "I'm afraid not, Remus, this type of war doesn't usually end in a year or two. While it may be dying down by the time you graduate, it will most likely start up again, until Voldemort has been killed." Most of the class flinched at the name 'Voldemort.' Evan was one of the few that didn't.

"Fear of a name increases fear of the thing itself," he quoted quietly, but could be clearly heard in the dead silence of the classroom.

"Right, Evan," Nighte said briskly, "now, for demonstrations I'm going to call on someone familiar. Okay, Evan, come up here." Everyone watched as Evan slowly walked to the front of the room. "I'll call on others once I know their abilities, but for now, Evan is the only one I know. For now, we shall skip the pleasantries and go straight to the duel. Okay, ready?"

Evan nodded stiffly. He was as different as possible from the easy going, if slightly guarded, guy from the night before. Now, every guard was up, the phrase, 'constant vigilance' flowed through his head. Even though it was just a practice, he was every inched prepared. Evan forced his muscles to relax; after all, he needed to be able to move quickly. Nighte _was_ a werewolf after all.

Whenever Nighte and Evan dueled, it usually started out the same: wait for an opening. Evan's eyes were fixed on Nighte, but still taking in the rest of the room. It was a skill he had learned when he was seven trying to avoid Dudley and his gang. Although, keeping track of a bunch of idiots was easier than keeping track of trained, cruel wizards/witches. Of course, he wasn't fighting Death Eaters here, but a demonstration match with his favorite professor.

Unfortunately, Nighte hadn't fully mastered that trick yet. The werewolf's eyes moved involuntarily to where the other students were fidgeting after a minute of stillness. Quick as a flash, a shield erupted in front of Evan, he had whispered the spell as to catch others off guard. Of course, not that that would work with Nighte, annoying werewolf senses. So, anyway, Nighte's eyes snapped back to Evan, but the seventeen year old was already casting another spell.

"Expelliarmus!" Evan said firmly.

"Progeto!" A shield appeared in front of Nighte. "Incernio!" Flames burst out of the professor's wand, going toward Evan.

"Aquamenti!" Water burst out of Evan's wand, dousing the flames. He quickly sent a stunner after it, Nighte dodged, sending another fireball at the boy. Evan dived the side, shouting 'Expelliarmus' at the same time. This time, however, Nighte was caught off guard as he had not expected the boy to attack was dodging. The werewolf's wand flew out of his hand, straight toward Evan whose arm was outstretched to catch it.

Evan stood up from his semi-kneeling position that he had been in after diving. He offered Nighte his wand back, who took his with a small smile, then gestured for Evan to sit down. The class was shocked as they had expected the professor to win.

"Obviously, we were both holding back for fear of injuring each other. However, we both were treated this like a real duel." Nighte told the class.

A Ravenclaw boy raised his hand, "Professor?"

"Yes…." Nighte trailed off, not knowing the boy's name, or if he did know it, pretending he didn't.

"Caleb Boot," the boy said, "If that was a real duel, who would most likely win?" 'Boot?' Evan thought, 'I wonder if he is related to Terry.'

Nighte smiled, "Evan, definitely." The entire class stared, "I'm not kidding, Evan is an excellent duelist. He had amazing refluxes and speed, although, how did you get those?" Nighte directed his question to Evan.

Evan looked up to see the class staring at him, "Dudley, and last year," he said shortly. The other students looked confused, while Nighte gave a short nod.

"Now, back to business: what happened at the start of the duel that is unusual for your age?" The class exchanged glances. "No one?" Nighte prompted. "Very well then, Sirius?"

Sirius looked up, startled, "Er…you both stood still?" He asked, rather than answered.

Nighte shook his head, a smile hidden on his face, "We did, but no, not the answer I'm looking for. Does no one know?"

"You waited for an opening?" Another Ravenclaw ventured a guess; he added his name as an afterthought, "Ian Moon." Evan vaguely remembered the name from his own Sorting.

Again, Nighte shook his head, "Close, but not quite, Ian." He looked around the class again, but the students were exchanging confused glances once again. Nighte inwardly sighed, and looked pointedly at Evan.

Evan felt Nighte's look, and sighed, "I shielded before attacking." The class went silent at the answer. Now everyone was looking at Evan. Yeesh, Evan thought, can't these people look somewhere else? I had enough stares in my own time as Harry.

Nighte, however, looked delighted, "Yes! Exactly! Most wizards will just attack when they see an opening. But by shielding, Even was able to use the opening, and avoid getting hit himself."

Evan was ignoring all the students glancing at him, and silently wishing that Nighte would shut up. Luckily, Nighte, picking up on Evan's discomfort, shut up. At least, he shut up about _Evan._ Nighte was still lecturing, asking questions, and answering questions about dueling tactics. Evan participated when need be. Or if there was an interesting point he wanted to bring up.

Ravenclaw Kelly Johnson had just asked if a duel needed to last a certain time limit to be considered a true duel. Nighte responded no, a duel could last less than a minute, or it could last hours. But it still made Evan think.

"Professor?"

"Yes, Evan?"Nighte replied, smiling at his…well, he didn't want to be biased, but his favorite student.

"Is there a specific number of spells cast required to make it a duel? I mean, if a person only cast one or two spells…"

"Well, Evan," Nighte had a feeling he knew where this was going, "it also depends on the number of spells the other person cast. If both duelisst only cast one spell, then it wouldn't make much since to call it a duel. However, as a duel is classified as any wizarding fight using a wand or other magics, it is a duel. Does that answer your question?"

Evan nodded. Yes, it answered his question about where the graveyard counted as a duel or not. Although, Voldemort had 'insisted', you could say, on the formalities of bowing and all that. Evan inwardly scoffed. As if forcing someone to bow while hardly bowing yourself was a good example of the formalities of dueling.

Five minutes later, the bell rang, and Ravenclaws and Gryffindors stood up and headed to the door. Evan was one of the last to leave. When he looked up, Nighte was standing in front of him and the room was empty.

"You alright?" Nighte asked,

Evan nodded, "As well as I can be in this situation, Remus."

"Careful, Harry," Nighte warned, "you don't want anyone to hear that. We better stick to using our other names unless we can be absolutely sure we are alone. Although, I do wonder, why Evan?"

Evan cracked a small smile, "Evans, Remus. Why Nighte? And what's with the J?"

Nighte smiled a bit as well, "Of course, your mother's name. Well, I transform during the night, don't I?" Evan grinned again at this, he opened his mouth once more to repeat his last question, but Nighte beat him to it, "it stands for John. And make sure to call me Ryan if you do need to use my first name. Now, you don't want to be late for class, and if I know myself, the Marauders should be nearby. Go."

Sure enough, the Marauders were waiting down the hallway for him. As he listened to the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw's chatter, he realized that everyone agreed on one thing.

Professor Nighte would be an interesting professor.

**So? What do you think? Review. Review. Please?**


	4. Reactions, part the first

**Here is chapter four, entiarly naritive from the point of few of our favourite Transfiguration professor. **

Chapter four: Reactions, part the first

Hogwarts, 1998

Minerva McGonagall stood at the edge of the Quidditch Pitch. And she was freaking out. Most people, who had never seen the Transfiguration professor freak out, this would be a strange event, however, there was a very good reason for it all. Harry Potter was missing.

Or rather, she thought she knew where he was, but was unable to get to him. Again, this was for a rather simple reason. Harry was most likely in the past, in the year 1977. And now Remus was gone too.

That too, was rather simple. Once she had realized Harry was missing, and she had checked everywhere for him, she began to remember something. Something strange. Minerva McGonagall remembered everything that had been said her first meeting with Evan Pretter. Or more correctly, Harry Potter. Remus had arrived soon after, apparently, the block of the memories was fading on him as well. Remus had been the one to find the scorch mark on the ground, and the second pendent. When the man had picked it up, his face had become unreadable, slack. He seemed to have no control over his arm as it placed the pendent over his head. The second it had touched his skin, his form had started to fade until…he was gone.

Even stranger, once Remus had gone, Minerva began to remember things about the Defense Professor that year; a man by the name of Ryan Nighte. In particular, she remembered that he was a werewolf, and his bite was in the same place as Remus'. Could Nighte be Remus? It seemed possible, but she would have to wait until all her memories were accessible again. It must have been a very strong memory charm for the memories to be blocked for twenty years, but Minerva wasn't sure that Harry or Remus could make that strong of a charm, although after this year, with Harry on the run and all, and doing Seventh year in the past, who know what the Chosen One could do.

As it was, there was nothing Minerva could do to get them back to 1998, but who knew, it might actually do Harry some good. Hopefully she might be able to send a message with Fawkes, who had returned after the Final Battle. While her mind was in the past, Minerva suddenly remembered something _else_ with a shock. She hurried to her office to write out a message that she hoped she could get to 1977. Otherwise, the result could be quite disastrous.

**I know this was rather short, but I wanted to show what was going through everyone's head back in 1998. I will do more 'Reactions' chapters later, but I would appraiate if people told me **_**who's**_** reactions they wanted. Like, more McGonagall, or Hermione or someone, major or minor, and maybe people from both times as well. **

**Any guesses on who else is in 1977? Evan will be in quite a shock!**


	5. Chapter 5: A Grim Meeting

**First, sorry it took so long to update. I wasn't quite sure where to go, and then last month was November so NaNoWriMo (I failed, never got around to typing the ten pgs I had written) Anyway, I will try to update soon, and honestly, I couldn't resist in this chapter. **

Chapter Five: A Grim Meeting

The next class Evan had that day was Divination. The teacher was, according to Sirius, was Lara Kalani. Evan silently wondered if Professor Kalani would be a true Seer or a fraud like Trelawney. They arrived late, but luckily, since Divination was still (or was that will be still?) held in the North Tower (although now the ladder was a lot easier to climb, safer, and the trap door wider) Kalani didn't mind people being up to fifteen minutes late. Twenty was the extreme limit.

Anyway, Evan was now sitting in a comfortable chair that was not an arm chair at a table with Remus. Apparently, the three Marauders who took the class usually grouped together, but seeing how uncomfortable Evan was, Remus had offered to partner with him. Of course, the other two boys were right next to them. Professor Kalani had them reading tea leaves, Evan was looking at Remus' cup and at his book with a look of complete boredom on his face.

Lara Kalani was an unusual woman in many ways. Of course, she was a Seer, but she could also read people rather well. And she could currently tell that under the look of boredom on the new boy's face, she could detect anxiety, fear, and anticipation.

Remus and Evan both looked up in surprise when Professor Kalani appeared by their table.

"The cup, Remus?" She asked.

Remus handed Evan's cup to her after a moment's hesitation to register her request. He saw Evan's questioning look, and shrugged to say that he didn't know why. Remus thought he heard Evan sigh after that.

"Oh dear," Kalani gasped, "I'm sorry…but…you have the Grim."

The entire class gasped and looked at Evan in horror. They were extremely surprised when Evan just rolled his eyes, and _laughed._

"Er…Evan," one of the other students said, "the Grim is an omen of death."

Evan just half smiled, "One of my best friends is of the opinion that the Grim is rather a cause of death, instead of an omen. Our other friend had just told us that his uncle had died 24 hours after seeing one, and that 'Grims scare the living daylights out of most wizards.' Hermione said something like 'Evan's still with us because he's not stupid enough to think well, I'm better kick the bucket.'"

Kalani tilted her head, "Possible." To everyone's surprise, she began laughing, "Ahh, you've been told you would die many times before, since your third year. But you are unafraid of Death, much like your father, and mother, of course." Evan stiffened. No, she couldn't…there was no way she could know that. "You do look just like your father, except for those eyes…too bad about the hair, although you could have at least made it easier to manage."

Evan's eyes opened wide with shock, "How….no one knows that…not even Ron…" he whispered.

Ten or fifteen minutes later, an extremely traumatized Evan stood up with the rest of the class to exit North Tower. As he was putting his book in his bag, he heard the professor call his name:

"Oh, and Evan? You aren't going to die any time soon."

Evan just nodded, noting the implications placed on the word 'time'. Well, it was now obvious that Professor Kalani knew his secret.

Others in the class didn't react so well, an unnamed Hufflepuff girl cried out, "What? But…the Grim…"

Kalani shrugged, "I just wanted to see Evan's reaction."

To say the class was flabbergasted would be an understatement, "You mean…you _didn't_ see the Grim?" Someone asked.

"Well, it was either a Grim or a donkey," Evan cracked a small smile as he remembered Dean saying something like that in third year, "besides, Evan, have you seen a Grim?"

Evan smirked, "Depends." But he refused to answer any more than that. Luckily, the bell rang at that moment, and the students excited the tower; heading either to their Common Room or the Great Hall for lunch. Unfortunately, Evan was cornered outside the Great Hall by Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey. The aged wizard appeared to be conversing, fine, arguing, with the medi-witch.

"Ah, Evan, there you are!" The aged Headmaster called. "I've been trying to convince Poppy that you are quite alright, but she is giving me grief about not talking you straight to the Hospital Wing last night."

"Too right," Pomfrey interrupted, "I heard about the condition you were in last night, you should have come here immediately." By this time, she had ushered the reluctant Evan into the Hospital wing. "Now, sit here and I'll run some tests."

"Do you have to?" Evan asked.

Poppy glanced at him sharply, "Yes."

Evan though about arguing, but given his experiences with the medi-witch, decided it was in his best interest not to. "Fine. But can we do it after lunch? I'm really hungry, and I didn't exactly get lunch yesterday…"

Sure enough, Poppy let him go after that. Of course, she also made him promise to 'come straight back here after dinner, young man,' but that was beside the point. Evan grabbed his school bag, and hightailed it out of the hospital wing. Not watching where he was going, he bumped into something, or someone, for the second time that day.

"Ooff…" Professor Kalani gasped as the eighteen* year old crashed into her.

"Sorry, Professor," Evan said hastily as he backed up.

"No problem, Evan." Kalani looked over Evan's shoulder, "Ah, Albus?" She called.

Dumbledore wandered up to the two of them, "Yes, Lara?"

"Do you know when Orion will arrive back?"

"Who's Orion?" Sirius asked. Evan spun around, startled, to see that the Marauders had walked up beside them.

Dumbledore ignored the Black's question for a moment, "I'm afraid I don't, Lara. It should be in the next few days, though."

Kalani sighed, "Well, at least we have a permanent Defense professor, so we won't have that problem again."

Evan wouldn't have been surprised if a light bulb suddenly appeared over James head. "Are you talking about Bishop?"

Now Evan was confused, "Who?"

Thankfully, Sirius answered, "Orion Bishop, he filled in for Larkems a few times. Pretty good, too. Likes pranks."

James nodded thoughtfully. By now, Kalani and Dumbledore were a few feet ahead of them and all…7 of them were headed to the Great Hall, "You know, Evan, you look a bit familiar."

Uh oh, Evan thought, hopefully they don't go into his looking like James. So he was surprised when Remus' eyes lit up, "Yeah, he looks a bit like that picture Bishop had in his office of his godson."

Evan let out the breath he didn't know he was holding. "My godfather is dead," he said stiffly. What he didn't notice was Professor Kalani listening in on their conversation, as well as Albus. While Albus knew who Evan's father was, he did not know his godfather was, or his mother, for that matter, although he did have one idea as to the latter.

Thankfully, the Marauders caught the hint, unfortunately an uncomfortable silence ensued, causing Evan to quicken his step and enter the Great Hall before them. He sat down at one of the first free places he saw. A girl turned to look at him as he sat down.

"Hi, I'm Alice, Alice, Prewett," she said. Evan shifted to look at her. His eyes shined briefly with recognition. He had a feeling he knew who this was…

"I'm Evan, Evan Pretter," Evan replied. This was, he realized, the second time he introduced himself as Evan. He was getting used to it.

Another boy sat down on Alice's other side. "Hi, Alice," He leaned forward to glance at Evan, "You're the new kid, right? The names Frank Longbottom."

Inwardly, Evan was fighting joy and grief. Joy because his suspicions about Alice were correct, but grief because he knew the horrible fate the future had in store for these two people. "Yes, I'm Evan Pretter." Ha! Third time, and twice in five minutes.

Someone sat down across from him. Evan looked up to see the smiling face of Lily.

"Hello, Evan. How were your classes?" She asked.

Evan shrugged, "Pretty good. DADA was pretty much what I expect from Ryan, which is much better than some of my previous teachers."

"Ryan?" Frank asked.

Evan looked confused for a moment, "Oh, Professor Nighte. His first name is Ryan."

"You call him by his first name?" Alice's voice echoed with disbelief.

Evan nodded, "Yes. He was friends with my parents. After third year, he told us to call him Ryan instead of Professor."

"Isn't that a bit…disrespectful?" Lily asked.

Evan shrugged, "He had already resigned, and Ryan was the one that asked us. So, no, not really."

A small nervous voice asked hesitatingly, "Is Professor Nighte a good teacher?"

Evan turned quickly, startled, to see a small boy with flame red hair and freckles. He had little doubt who this boy was.

"Yes," Evan replied, "Ryan is a great teacher. He is an expect about Dark Creatures, and knows a lot about dueling. Plus, he's fair, he knows what it's like to be treated differently for something you can't control, so he won't let House rivalries get in the way of teaching."

The boy gave a visible sigh of relief, "Thanks. I'm Bill Weasley, First Year."

Evan smiled, while he didn't know Bill that well in the future, he knew the eldest Weasley was a brave man. Looking over the boy, Evan couldn't help comparing the face of this young Bill to the older Bill. Unlike his older self, this Bill's face was unmarked except for the freckles, while his time's Bill had the scars from Grayback's attack.

"…an? Evan?" Evan looked up to see Bill watching him nervously.

"Yes?"

Bill looked a bit sheepish, "Sorry, but you weren't responding."

Evan shook his head quickly to get rid of those thoughts; he noticed Lily, Frank, and Alice watching him. "Sorry, I was lost in thought." _Or in time._

**You like? As I said, I really couldn't resist the Grim thing. I was re-reading the previous chapters and realized that Remus/Ryan never fully answered Evan's 5 W's and H question. So that may happen soon. Any sugguestions for what should happen next? Please Review! (and more than just please update)**


End file.
